Punishment
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Kagome is not having a good day. In fact she's having a rotten life. Kagome Bashing. If you like Kagome please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: I AM TRYING TO MAKE EVERYONE ACT LIKE THEMSELVES IN THIS FIC BUT THEY MIGHT GET OUT OF CHARACTER ANYWAY. IF THEY DO WELL TOO BAD. IT'S JUST A FIC AND IT NEVER REALLY HAPPENED. GET OVER IT. ANOTHER THING. IF YOU LOVE KAGOME DO NOT READ THIS FIC AND IF YOU DO LOVE KAGOME AND WANT TO READ IT ANYWAY DO NOT BITCH AT ME ABOUT HOW OUT OF CHARACTER THEY ARE OR THAT I AM BASHING KAGOME. IF KIKYO HATERS CAN BASH KIKYO I CAN BASH KAGOME. WHY DO THEY THINK THEY CAN BASH KIKYO ALL THEY WANT BUT KAGOME IS OFF LIMITS. THAT'S JUST THE WAY THINGS WORK.**_

_**This Fic Was A Request By GF FAN MAN**_

_It could have been a day like any other day. In fact it could have been yesterday. But whatever day it was a certain Japanese school girl, who was having her period which made her meaner than usual, decided to do the one thing she should never do. Mouth off to her mother. But it didn't stop there. The disease spread from her mother to other people causing them great suffering as well. So much suffering that they all decided to do something about it._

_This is their story._

Kagome got home from school feeling real rotten. She had _not_ been having a good day. She had been late for school, lost her lunch to a bully, got rained on during gymn, had been given a swirly, got locked in the boy's room, fell asleep in class, got detention, and got an F on every test she took that day. It was her own fault really. If she hadn't of been spending her weekend in the Waring States Era this never would have happened. As she stomped into her house and threw her backpack into her little brother, Sota, who had come to say hello to her, she thought. _I will personally removed the head of the first person who talks to me! This is all Inuyasha's fault! He should have let me go home! _The truth was; it wasn't Inuyasha's fault. He had asked her if she had to take some tests that monday and _she _had gotten angry. She accused him of trying to get rid of her so he could run off to see Kikyo. Inuyasha had told her that that wasn't true. He just wanted her to do her work so she would stop complaining about it to him and the others. It wasn't _their_ school so they really didn't want to hear about it.

The first person who greeted her happened to be her mother, Mrs. Higurashi. "Good afternoon, Kagome," her mother said smiling sweetly as she set out Kagome's after lunch snack. "How was school today?"

"Just rotten!" Kagome whined making a fat pouty face. "Just about anything bad that could have happened today happened."

"Oh," her mother said not smiling anymore. "What happened?"

Kagome flopped down in a chair and picked up an apple. "The teachers were so unfair," she said chomping into the apple and talking with her mouth full. "They all gave me Fs on my tests."

"Did you study?"

"HOW CAN I STUDY WHEN I'M STUCK GOING TO THE WARING STATES ERA EVERYDAY!" she shouted. "WHY CAN'T INUYASHA GET IT THROUGH HIS HEAD THAT I HAVE TESTS TO TAKE!"

"But _you're_ the one who keeps going _there_," Mrs. Higurashi told her. "If you didn't go there everyday you wouldn't have this problem."

While her mother was talking Kagome noticed something bad about her apple. "AND WHY CAN'T MY FAMILY EVER BUY FRESH FRUITS WHEN I GET BACK!" she demanded. "I'M GONE ALL THE TIME AND WHEN I COME BACK YOU ALL ACT AS IF I'M NOT IMPORTANT! DON'T YOU ALL REALIZE WHAT I GO THROUGH?"

"Kagome," her mother began.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and with that Kagome threw the apple. It came right at her mother and before she could get out of the way the hard fruit smacked her in the face. "OW!" her mother screamed.

Kagome froze. _Did I just do what I thought I did...? _Mrs. Higurashi rubbed her face and stared sternly at her daughter. Kagome had never seen her mother stare at her like that before. It was totally scary.

"Kagome," her mother said in a totally emotionless voice. "We do not throw things in this house nor do we raise our voices or have tantrums." she closed her eyes. "I'm not sure where I went wrong with you but I have an idea." she looked back at Kagome.

Kagome's head turned blue. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice full of fear.

"Follow me," her mother said.

Kagome got up and followed her mother into the basement. As they went down the stairs Kagome got the worst feeling. When they reached the bottom Mrs. Higurashi picked up a paddle and beckoned for Kagome.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" she asked.

Her mother said nothing except. "Come here!" in a very unmotherly voice.

Kagome didn't bother arguing. She came forth. A few seconds later the whole house filled with her wailings. When her mother was done punishing her she said. "Now go to your room and think about your attitude!"

Kagome ran to her room and slammed the door. She flopped on her bed and bawled. "MOMMY HATES ME!" she wailed. "SHE HATES ME SO MUCH!" When she stopped crying she sat up in her bed. "Well I'll show her! I'll show them all!" she proclaimed getting out of bed and filling her backpack with junk. "I'll run away! I'll run away to Inuyasha's time and stay there forever! At least _they _appreciate me there! That will show her!"

Kagome grabbed her backpack and climbed out her bedroom window. She couldn't see what she was doing and lost her footing. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she wailed as she fell and landed on her rock hard butt. "Ow!" she got up and rubbed it. "That hurt!" then she remembered why she had left the house and headed to the shrine of the well. She went inside, climbed onto it, and jumped down without even a look back.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the base of the Bone Eaters well. He wasn't waiting for Kagome to come back through, though. He was there because it was one of the best places to spot the Big Dipper. He was enjoying his quiet time without anyone there to bother him and wasn't at all happy when a big yellow backpack came flying out of the well and fell on top of his head, smashing him into the ground.

"OW!" he screamed sitting up and rubbing his head. "Who did that?" Then he noticed the backpack. "Huh? Kagome? She's back already? I thought she had tests to take?"

Just then the Thing popped its head out of the well. It had mean, swollen, red eyes and the lust to kill in them. "WAH!" he gasped backing away from the well, thinking of the evil little girl from _The Ring_. "Another demon?"

"I'm no demon!" the Thing shouted popping out of the well and standing before him with its swollen eyes and oversized breasts. "I'm Kagome, stupid."

"Kagome!" he exclaimed in disbelieve. "What are you doing back here? I thought you had tests to take?"

"I'm running away from home," she replied picking up the backpack and throwing it into him. "Carry this for me will you?"

Inyasha took it in the stomach and flew into a tree. "Oof!" he moaned then demanded. "What do you mean you're running away?"

"Are the others in the village waiting for me?" she asked ignoring the question.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Good," she said already walking. "Then let's go tell them the good news."

It was awhile before Inuyasha was able to get out from under the Load and when he did he followed the girl toward the village but kept his distance. _Good knews. Hah!_

_

* * *

_

When Kagome arrived at Kaede's house where her friends were staying she stomped right inside and said, spreading her arms out wide. "I'M BACK!" as if she had been gone for weeks instead of just two days.

Miroku and Sango were playing cards in front of the fire and only glanced up to say. "Hello."

Shippo on the other hand noticed Kagome's red puffy eyes and asked. "What happened to you, Kagome? You look upset."

That was just the question Kagome was wating for. She immediately broke down crying which made the others feel sorry for her as well.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly as she set down her cards. "Did something bad happen? Did you get attacked by a demon?"

"No," Kagome wailed. "It's worse!" Then she began to rattle off everything that had happened. She told them everything even about her mom spanking her but she left out _why _her mother had done so because she wanted pity and wanted them to hate her mom.

"Your mom spanked you?" Sango asked in disbelieve. "Why would she do something like that to you? Did she just do it?"

Kagome nodded. "She hit me for no reason!" she whined. "So I ran away from home. Nobody loves me there."

Then she began to cry again. "Don't cry, Kagome," Shippo said hopping into her lap. "We love you."

"Thanks, Shippo" she said. "At least _someone_ does."

Just then Inuyasha came into the house lugging Kagome's huge backpack. As he stepped into the house the backpack slipped out of his fingers and came crashing down... right on his foot! "YEOW!" he screamed hopping up and down on one foot.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed looking up at the half demon sternly. "How can you even _think _of dancing at a time like this! Kagome is in distress!"

"I wasn't dancing!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "I was in pain because Kagome made me carry her heavy backpack and it fell on top of my foot!" he glared at the school girl. "What do you have in that backpack of yours, anyway? Rocks?"

Kagome started wailing again. Inuyasha stared at her in horror. "What?" he asked. "What did I do?"

Kagome looked at him, her lip quivering, and shouted. "SIT!"

The rosary around his neck glowed brightly and he was thrust into the floor. "Why did you do that?" he demanded looking up at her.

"Inuyasha," Sango said looking at him. "Kagome has just gone through a horrible experience! You should be comforting her!"

Inuyasha pushed himself up. "What horrible experience?"

"Her mother spanked her!"

"So what? My mother used to spanked me when I was bad. Maybe she deserved it."

Kagome glared at him and ordered him to "Sit" again.

This time Inuyasha didn't ask her why she did that he lost his temper. "CUT THAT OUT!" he ordered glaring down at her. "You have no right to keep doing that to me! Just because I make you mad doesn't mean you can keep doing that to me! You'll just have to get it in your head that everything doesn't go your way! Kaede only gave you that power so I wouldn't attack people not for you to do that everytime you are mad at me!" he towered over her and she flinched away from him, her face full of fear. "In fact; I'm beginning to think maybe your mother had a _reason _for spanking you!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango began to scold.

But Inuyasha wasn't listening. He leaned over Kagome and picked her up around the waist. Kagome screamed but didn't shout "Sit" knowing that if she did her face would be flattened as well. Inuyasha started out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Miroku demanded.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his friends. "I'm going to do something..." he said then left the house without another look back.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha carried her out of the village and into the woods.

Inuyasha didn't answer. In fact; he didn't even look at her. That made Kagome get the worst feeling. She could just tell that he was about to do something to her that would be... painful.

A few minutes later Inuyasha came to a stop in the woods and sat down on a huge rock. Instantly he flopped Kagome onto his lap so hard he knocked the wind out of her. "What are-" suddenly she felt him lift her skirt and the next second he was laying it onto her. This was far worse than it had been with her mother and she screamed louder and longer than she had before.

When the punishment was over Inuyasha dropped Kagome onto the forest floor, got up and walked off, leaving the brat alone and blubbering. He did say one thing before he left, though, and that was. "Maybe now you'll think before acting that way."

Kagome cried loudly, feeling as if the whole world was out to get her. "Why, Inuyasha!" she wailed. "Why did you hurt me? Why were you so mean to me?"

"I see someone was been getting some much needed punishment," a calm, slightly sad voice said suddenly.

Taken by surprise that someone had been watching her crying, Kagome looked up instantly. She saw a woman with long raven black hair and wearing the clothes of a miko standing in the trees a few feet away. Surounding that woman were about three soul collectors. Kagome recognized her right away. "Kikyo."

TO BE CONTINUED

_A/N_

_Well it seems this fic is going to be longer than I thought. All well. Feel free to review but no flames please but if you feel you have to flame try not to be so angry okay? It's just a basher and a fictional story and there is not need for that. It's just childish. _

_I know Kagome doesn't exactly act like that but I do not care. You can tell me all you want about how out of character she is but it won't do anything. You can even tell me I'm being childish and need to grow up but it won't do any good to say that either. I know already (about the Kagome thing). I know I am exaggerating but you have to remember this is just a fanfic it never happened and won't happen. You don't have to get your pannies in a bunch about it. Think about that before you review. I hope you enjoyed it. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING! EVERYONE WILL BE SLIGHTLY MORE OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS CHAPTER THAN THE ONE BEFORE. NOW SINCE YOU ALREADY KNOW AND I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME. THIS ONES KINDA RANDOM BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MANY IDEAS RIGHT NOW BUT SOMEONE WANTED ME TO UPDATE REAL BADLY SO I'M UPDATING TO MAKE THEM HAPPY. **_

CHAPTER 2 _BEWARE BLACK MOODS_

"Kikyo," Kagome said getting to her feet and rubbing her flailed ass. "What are you doing here? Did you come to punish me too?"

"No," Kikyo said calmly. "I have no reason too, yet. When I have a reason I will. Until then I'll let your friends do what they will. You know they'll all eventually do the same thing that Inuyasha did."

"They will not!" Kagome protested clenching her fists then unclenching them and rubbing her sore rear. "They would _never_ do something like that!"

"Yet Inuyasha did and I wouldn't have expected him to flail your Sacred Behind either," Kikyo told the school girl. She started to walk away. "Why don't you just go back to your friends and think about your attitude on the way back, okay?"

When Kikyo was gone Kagome stared after her a minute then said to herself. "I'd better get back to the others before they start to worry," then she headed out of the forest and back to Kaede's village.

When she got back to the village an hour later she discovered the lights in Kaede's house were off. They'd gone to bed without waiting for her. Kagome didn't like that. _Why didn't they come after Inuyasha and I and try to stop him from hurting me? _she wondered as she began to get mad. _How dare they!_

Feeling mean, she stomped into Kaede's house and found her friends asleep on the floor, sprawled out in strange angles. Miroku had his one foot lying on top of a huge vase full of flour and his left hand was grasping Shippo's tail. The monk was also sleeping with his mouth wide open and a huge glob of drool was hanging out of it.

Maybe because it was because she was spanked twice that night or because she'd been having a bad day all day but whatever the reason she suddenly felt like being mean. Usually she didn't let herself feel mean (not too often anyway) but sometimes it just came out and she was mean. At that moment meanness was the only thing on her mind.

So mean OOC Kagome walked right up to the innocent sleeping Miroku and stomped her foot down on his face. The poor monk instantly woke up and sat and wailing as his left hand clamped tightly around Shippo's tail and yanked him into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The monk noticed the schoolgirl. "Kagome," he said staring at her with a footprint on his face. "You're back. That's good."

Kagome wasn't in the mood for his 'that's good' talk. Not after he and Sango abandoned her to Inuyasha's hand wrath. "Don't you 'that's good' me!" she shouted angrily as she stomped around and kicked Sango's big boomerange over. "How can you even think of 'that's gooding' me when you let Inuyasha treat me like a five year old!"

"Well you were kinda acting like one," he began.

"I WAS _NOT_!" she shouted so loud she woke Sango. "It's not my fault my mother is a mean old biatch! I didn't do anything to her and she-"

"We know. We know," Sango said then noticed her boomerange lying on the floor. "Who did that?"

"I did!" Kagome told her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm angry!" Kagome told her. "And when I get angry I need to destroy things!"

"O...kay," Miroku said shrugging. "Whatever."

"Don't you whatever me!" Kagoem yelled slapping him in the face. "You're so mean! You're not my friend anymore!" then she noticed something. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He went for a walk," Sango said inspecting her boomerange. "Why does my boomerange have a nick in it?"

"Probably because Kagome kicked it with her steal toed shoes," Miroku said.

Since Kagome was in such a bad mood she started acting like Kagura from _Fruits Basket, _nice one minute out for blood the next. Right now she was Black Mood Kagome a force to be reckoned with and also a force best avoided at all costs if you wanted to keep your limbs intact. Too bad for Miroku he was _way _too close and got himself pinned to the floor with his arms held back and a bony knee in his spine.

"How dare you insult my shoes!" she screeched driving her knee into his spine. "If you ever insult my shoes again I'll... I'll... "

"What will you do?" he asked in a weird voice.

Kagome couldn't think of anything smart to say so she didn't say anything.

Sango found something else wrong with her boomerange just then. "WHY DOES MY BOOMERANGE HAVE A HUGE CRACK DOWN THE MIDDLE OF IT!" she demanded, holding it up for them all to see.

Kagome gave it one look and said proudly. "I did it! I'm so strong!"

Sango stared at the girl like she'd gone nuts. She'd never seen the girl act so weird before. This was totally unlike her. "Umm..."

"I also used your sword to sharpen the chop sticks when you weren't looking so the blade got real dull when I was done."

Sango stared at her a moment with a no expression face then demanded. "Were you also the one who ate all the snacks I was going to give to the children?"

"Yup," Kagome said then her face got all shadowy and her eyes glowed with a sinister light as she once again became Black Mood Kagome. "You got a problem with that?"

Black Mood Kagome might be scary but Black Mood Sango is even worse. Sinister black clouds filled the sky as Sango became the very Thing of all Black Moods. She towered over Black Mood Kagome and said in a deep sinister voice. "Yes, I do!" then Black Mood Sango lept at Black Mood Kagome and got her pinned to the floor.

As Shippo, who had finally gotten out of Miroku's wake up grip, cowered in the corner with tiny cat Kirara, Sango also began paddling Kagome. Only she didn't use her hand she used her huge broken boomerange to do the job. When she was done Kagome pulled herself into the corner and pulled her legs up to her chin then sat there wimpering and hicuping as Black Mood Sango returned to Normal Happy Mood Sango and asked Miroku if he was all right.

_A/N_

_Not as long as chapter 1 but at least I got something done. Like I said before I already know everyone doesn't act like that for real but I can't help it. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could but that's how it ended up. To those of you who do not like Kagome I hope you enjoyed the chapter. For those of you who are Kagome fans and hate Kikyo I don't really care what you think of my fic. You can all get mad at me all you want and yell your hipocritical mouths then return to your home under a rock and stew about it for the next seven years. Uh.., Nevermind. well that's it and I hope you're happy now, G4 Fan Man._

_P.S. You Kikyo haters leave Kikyo alone in this fic. She hasn't done anything but say a few words to Kagome and if she wants to flail Kagome as well she can! Bleh!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tantrum

The next morning Kaede said to Kagome since she was planning on living in this era that she had to help with the work around there. The old woman took the girl to the corn fields and handed her a hoe. "I want this area done by nightfall," the old woman told her before she walked away.

Kagome stared at the field a moment then threw a tantrum for no reason. She threw herself to the ground and began pounding her fists and feet. "I don't wanna hoe! I don't wanna hoe!" she screeched.

The rest of the people working in the field gave her annoyed looks then walked away.

When Kaede saw the other workers coming from the field she asked one. "Are you done already?"

"No," the man replied. "But my eardrums couldn't stand the noise."

The old lady blinked. "Noise?" she said. "What noise."

He pointed toward the fields. "Go see for yourself," he adviced.

Now Kaede was curious. What could be making so much noise? Was it a demon? She decided to find out. She headed toward the field. When she got there she saw Kagome lying on her back on the ground kicking and screaming her head off.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kaede asked, walking over to the girl.

Kagome got up with fake tears streaming down her face. "I don't wanna hoe," she sniffed in that pity me voice of hers.

"I'm sorry Kagome," the old woman said. "But if you're going to be living in the village with us you're going to have to do your part."

"_My_ part is finding the jewel shards!" Kagome informed her.

"Well there have been no problems around here lately," Kaede told her. "It's during times like these where we try to get other things done."

"But.. but... where's Inuyasha?" she demanded.

"He's helping out somewhere else right now," she was informed. "He'll be back when he's done."

Kagome frowned. She was going to use the old why isn't Inuyasha doing anything trick but Kaede had ruined it for her. Now she had no excuse. "Hmm!" she humphed holding the hoe. "This isn't fair! I bet the others aren't doing anything!"

"Actually they are."

"What!"

"They also found some jobs to do, even Shippo. I figured since they were willing to do something you would be too."

"But.. but... but.. I DON'T WANNA GARDEN!" she wailed.

Kaede rolled her eye. _What a complicated child! _"Stop whining or I'll give you something to whine about!" she ordered in a not so nice voice.

Kagome stopped. She'd never heard Kaede sound so angry before. She stared at the old woman in silence.

"Kagome, you're too old to be acting like that," the old woman said. "You're not two anymore. Stop acting like it. If you don't start acting your age people are going to start treating you like you act. Do you want that?"

"No."

"Then stop your crying! Now!"

Kagome did stop crying but she was still unhappy about having to work in the field. She waited until Kaede was a good distance away before she let loose her temper. With a banshee like scream she threw the hoe like a baseball pitcher. The gardening tool went flying in a spinning circle. It flew over the small bump in the ground between the village and the field and would have gone a record distance if it hadn't of hit something. Kagame heard a thunking sound then an "OW!"

Before she could figure out what happened or run, Kaede came back over the bump holding the hoe and looking grumpy. The school girl noticed a huge bump on the woman's head. She sweat dropped. _Uh Oh!_

"Kagome," Kaede said in a freakishly calm voice. "Why did you throw that at me?"

Kagome's face turned blue. "uh... uh... I'M SORRY!" she exclaimed, bowing furiously. "I lost my temper! I don't know what came over me!"

Kaede wasn't buying it. She glared at the girl then shook her head. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but if you're going to act like a child I'm going to have to _treat _you like a child," she started walking toward the girl. "Come here."

Kagome stood frozen with fear. She was going to be spanked again she just knew it. The problem was; she wasn't smart enough to figure if she acted like a good little girl no one would feel the need to disapline her. All well. She'd learn soon enough.

Kaede grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to the ground. The old woman then knelt down, pulled up Kagome's skirt and began.

A loud wail filled the air.

_A/N_

_There I updated. Took a long time but I finally did. Hope you're all happy. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 Miroku's Turn

Far away in a castle surrounded by dark purple clouds of air polution Naraku was busy humming the _Nutcracker_ and ballet dancing around the living room of the palace. He was just finishing up his routine when Kagura walked in on him and stopped, staring in shock. "Naraku?" she gasped.

Naraku noticed her standing in the doorway and stopped what he was doing. He instantly smashed the record player and ripped off his pink tutu. He instantly when into his big bad guy persona. "What?" he demanded. "Kagura, you know better than to barge into my room while I'm busy."

"I didn't barge!" she corrected him.

"Hmm next time try knocking then."

"I did knock but you didn't answer."

"Well what do you want?"

"Umm Kanna spotted something you might be interested in."

"Oh really?" he asked leaning toward her expectantly. "What is it?"

She moved back at the stench of his breath. "If you want to know go find her," she adviced.

By then Lord Naraku was super curious. He ran out of the room in a cloud of dust as his robes fluttered around him like big wings.

Kagura sweat dropped. _I saw his underwear... _she thought her facing turning a shade of green. _Ew... _Then she followed him out of the room at a much slower pace.

When they all were in Kanna's room Naraku peeked into her magic mirror and stared at something for a few minutes then stood up cracking kinks out of his back as he did so.

"Well what did you see?" she asked.

Naraku didn't tell her. All he did was grin hugely and run out of the room with his robes flapping around him again.

Kagura watched him go, feeling dirty. _He really needs to buy himself some new underwear..._

_000000_

Kaede left Kagome sitting on the fresh hoed ground blubbering her head off as her gardening tool lay unused next to her. "Why is everyone being so mean to me today?" she asked herself in a high whiny voice. "What did I ever do to them that's making them act so?"

"Kagome!" a voice called.

The school girl looked up. _Is Inuyasha calling for me? _she wondered. She smiled to herself. _He still loves me! _She got off the ground and started running. "I'm coming, Inuyasha!" She ran like a girl on fire back into the village and into the rock hard back of her beloved Inuyasha. Her face smashed into his back and she was knocked to the ground with a bleeding nose. "OW!" she screamed, holding her nose. "My poor nose. Doesn't he realize how many nose jobs I got to make it perfect?"

"Oh, Kagome," Inuyasha said looking down at her. "What are you doing on the ground? I don't think I dropped any pennies."

"I'm not looking for pennies!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet. "I ran into your back!'

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"You should be," she grumbled. "I could have broken my nose!"

"Well that wouldn't have been my fault," he informed her. "You're the one who should really learn to not run so fast. How was I suppost to know you were coming up behind me if you don't give a warning?"

Before Kagome could retaliate a voice from above called. "Hail, my unwothry apponins!"

Team Inuyasha looked into the sky. They spotted Mr. Crazy Naraku flying in the air above them on what looked like Sesshoumaru's horse thing.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hello, Inuyasha," the villain greeted him. "Today is the day I am going to end you lives."

"Yeah sure," Miroku said getting ready to unleash him Wind Tunnel. "The only life that's going to end is yours!"

Naraku laughed. "Ooo I'm so afraid!" he taunted.

Just as Miroku was going to suck the villian into the abbyss of his Wind Tunnel flailing arrows began shooting off in odd directions.

Everyone turned to gape at Kagome was was aiming her bow at Naraku but, having bad aim that day, kept on missing.

Naraku was laughing his head off at her attempts "HAAHHAAHA!" he cackled. "And they call you the re-encarnation of Kikyo? If you were you would have hit me by now!"

Kagome growled in anger and shot off another arrow. This arrow went off into a totally weird drection and hit Miroku in the wrist. "Gah!" he exclaimed as the covering over his mind tunnel disolved and the air void sucked in a neighbor's barn. "Oopps.." he said as his eyes got all weird and he sweat dropped.

"KAGOME!" her friends shouted at her.

Naraku laughed again then started flying away. "I see you have your hands full already," he said. "I'll come back when you've all cooled down a little." and off he went.

"Hey, get back here!" Inuyasha called after him but it was to late. Naraku was gone and it was all Kagome's fault.

Her friends glared at her. "What?" she demanded.

"Look what you did!" Miroku exclaimed finally covering his wind tunnel again. "You made me suck up Kaede's neighbor's barn and you let Narku get away."

Kagome stared at him as an all too familiar feeling began to wash over her. _Uh oh.. I did it again!_

Miroku shook his head. "I guess this means you'll have to be punished."

"No!" she screamed. "Not again!"

Yes again. This time Miroku's intentions weren't perveted. Kagome had ruined his chances at sucking Naraku into infinity and now she would have to pay. With some help from the others Kagome was pinned to the ground and once again got her just deserts.

_A/N_

_Felt like updating. Now Miroku had his turn. Shippo will never do that because he worships Kagome. I'll probably make Kikyo punish her next. Someone wanted me to make Kikyo spank her and who am I to deny someone's request?_

_I noticed as I keep updating everyone's getting more and more out of character. All well. It was bound to happen. I hope you don't mind._

_If you want a certain person to spank Kagome let me know and I'll see what I can do. _

_To all of you who might be dumb enough to point it out to me;_

_YES, I KNOW THEY ARE OUT OF CHARACTER! I'M NOT STUPID! STOP POINTING IT OUT TO ME! I KNOW ALREADY! SHEESH!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Miroku was finished punishing Kagome the group decided to go looking for Naraku. As they walked through the woods Kagome walked along sniffling loudly. By then her rear was beginning to let off a dull red glow and she couldn't sit down any longer. Shippo road piggyback on her and gave her sympathetic looks.

"It's okay, Kagome," he said patting her head with his small hand. "I'm sure no one else will do that to you now."

"I hope you're right," she said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said smiling.

About that time Inuyasha smelled something familiar in the air. "I think my brother's nearby," he commented.

Everyone looked at him. "Really?" Sango asked. "Where?"

That he didn't know but he had a guess that Sesshoumaru and his little pals were close by. Maybe even around the next corner.

And it wound up being around the next corner. There was Sesshoumaru walking along with his adopted daughter Rin and his little green servant Jaken. Sesshy was talking to the little girl who was smiling cutely and tugging on the sleeve on his left arm. Jaken was just being his old whiny self, complaining about Rin's cheerfulness.

"Hey, look, Inuyasha," Miroku said pointing. "It's your brother!"

"Like I don't know that," Inuyasha muttered.

Just then Sesshy noticed them. He looked up and stared at them without saying a thing. Rin started tugging on his sleeve and he looked down at her.

"Who are they?" she asked. (I don't know if Team Inuyasha ever met Rin).

"My annoying brother, some of his friends, and his whore," he replied.

"Kagome's not a whore!" Inuyasha protested.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"She just _looks_ like a whore."

Kagome was offended. "Well thanks a lot! SIT!"

And down he went.

Sesshoumaru started laughing. "So she still has that hold on you, eh?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling himself out of the ground. He glared at Kagome. "Just remember what happened to you the last time you did that to me," he said pointedly.

Kagome's face turned blue in fear. She could still remember what he'd done. She had a sore rear to remind her eye day.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's expression change with interest. "Just what _did_ you do to her?" he asked.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, as if she were expecting him to sympathize. "HE SPANKED ME!" she screamed in a whiny voice.

"Oh..." Sesshy nodded. "Good. Good."

"It's not good!' Kagome screamed. "He _hit_ me!"

"That's why it's good," Sesshy told her.

"Hmph!" Kagome folded her arms and walked a short distance away in a huff, wishing she could "Sit" Sesshoumaru. _Nobody appreciates me! They all wanna spank me! Well I'll show them! I'll do Inuyasha a favor. I'll kill his brother for him! _Kagome foolishly pulled out her bow and arrows and aimed them at Sesshoumaru. "Time to die, Fluffy!' she cackled insanely.

TWANG!

The arrow shot at Sesshoumaru. He easily dodged out of the way but the tail end of his fluffy thing didn't. The arrow hit it and the fluffy burst into flame.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sesshoumaru screamed, ripping the fluff off his shoulder and stomping on it to put out the flames. "Father's fur! WATER! WATER!"

When he finally got the fire put out he lifted his charred fluffy thing and stared at it, his lower lip quivering. "Daddy," he said.

"Ssshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked looking up at him.

He glared at the others without looking at Rin. "Who fired that?" he demanded, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Hey it wasn't me," Inuyasha said putting up his hands. "It was Kagome!"

"KAGOME!" Sesshoumaru glared at the girl who held a bow guiltily.

"Uh hi, Sesshoumaru," she said laughing nervously.

"How DARE you burn up my father's fur!" he roared, coming at her angrily. "What did it ever do to you!" He pulled out his sword. "You're going to pay for that! With your life!"

"Wait!" Miroku exclaimed, standing infront of him.

Sesshoumaur stared at the monk grumpily. "What?" he demanded.

"I know a better way to teach her a lesson for ruining your father's fur," he replied.

Sesshy sheathed his sword for now. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "I'm listening. Tell me."

Miroku explained it to him. When he was done Sesshy nodded. "Oh," he said. "That sounds just perfect."

Miroku moved out of the way to let him pass. Sesshy walked up to Kagome. "Come here, wench," he ordered, putting out his hand.

Kagome backed away but Sesshy was quick. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him. She was screaming even before he got her on his lap. "Shut up!" he ordered, stuffing a rock in her mouth. "I haven't even hit you yet!"

Kagome spit out the rock and wiggled in his grasp. "Don't hit me!" she screamed. "Please!"

Too late. He'd already made up his mind. He started to smack her rear with anger and disgust.

While he did so laughter filled the air and everyone looked up to see Naraku and Kagura floating on Kagura's feather thing and laughing their heads off at Kagome's fifth punishment in the last few hours.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed pulling out his sword. He ran at the two but the feather blew away with the two demon's laughter echoing through the forest.

When Sesshy was done he dumped Kagome into an undignified heap onto the ground, turned back to Rin and Jaken, took Rin's little hand, and walked away, with Kagome's sniffleing creating a weird fanfare as he went.

_A/N_

_You asked for Sesshy you got Sesshy. Hope ya liked it. It's getting harder to come up with reasons for people to spank her though..._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sometime later Kagome finally got herself together enough to make an effort in finding her friends who had run off after Inuyasha and Naraku. She hated being left behind and was going to chew them out for doing so when she finally found them. She got up and stumbled along the path her friend had taken, her rear end feeling like it was on fire.

_Why's everyone being so mean to me today? _she asked herself as she moved along. _What did I do to them? I'm the nicest person in the world. Everyone loves me. Why would my friends stoop to being so mean as to spanking me so hard? _

She hadn't walked very far when she spotted kikyo's soul collecters flying around the trees. _Kikyo, _she thought, watching the dragon snake worm things. She followed the flying worms, thinking if she found Kikyo she'd find her friends. _After all; she's a stalker. _

Awhile later she found Kikyo leaning against a tree, seeming to be minding her own business. Kagome thought she knew Kikyo better than Kikyo knew herself and figured the undead miko was planning something evil, even though she was just minding her own business, not hurting anyone.

"Hey, you!" Kagome called to her.

Kikyo looked up from what she was doing and stared at Kagome a moment. "Hi," she said softly. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Kagome said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm resting," Kikyo said calmly, wondering why Kagome was bugging her.

"Sure you are," Kagome said. "I bet you're stalking Inuyasha."

"What? No I'm not," Kikyo protested, still not sure what the other girl's problem was.

"Yeah, right," Kagome said, folding her arms. "You know what? Why don't you just die?"

"Huh?"

"You don't belong here."

Kikyo frowned. "As if I didn't know that already," she said, coldly. "If you're gonna be that way then I'll tell you something. You don't belong here either."

"Heh, I'm more close in time than you are."

"You are not. I'm only fifty years behind. You're five hundred years ahead. I'm closer to this time than you are." she pushed her hair out of her face. "And much prettier."

"Hmph! Well you're still a stalker."

"I beg your pardon!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I do not stalk Inuyasha. If we wind up in the same place it's mostly coincidentale."

"Sure it is."

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Because it's fun."

"It is not. I don't bug you!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Well. you're a whore."

"What? I AM NOT!" Kikyo looked ready to use her miko powers to blow Kagome head off. "I'm a virgin, thank you very much!"

"Sure you are, Kinky-ho."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? Does it offend you?"

"Yes."

"Well too bad."

"Why are you acting out of character?"

"What? I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Well so what?" Kagome demanded. "You're _always_ out of character."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I have no idea." Just then Kagome spotted Kikyo's soul collectors. "How can you even think of trusting those demons?" she demanded.

Kikyo blinked, weirded out by Out Of Character Kagome. UIh..."

"Well I'm gonna get rid of them!" kagome said, pulling out her bow and aiming it at the demons. "Die worms! BWAHAHHAAAA!"

Kikyo watched as Kagome started killing the poor soul collectors one by one. After about ten were gone Kikyo finally lost her temper. "Knock it off!" she shouted, grabbing the bow from her re-encarnation and breaking it over her knee. "What in hell do you think you're doing?!"

Kagome just stared at her. Kikyo shook her had and folded her arms. "Looks like you deserve a punishment."

Kagome knew what the miko ment and tried to get away. Kikyo grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground. She yanked the girl into her lap and began to paddle her. Kagome screamed till the cows came home.

_A/N_

_I finally updated this. Sorry it took so long. I was kinda busy. Forgive me. _


	7. Note

NOTE

Due to the bad case of writer's block I have been having the past few months I will be discontinuing this story for the time being. I am very sorry for any inconvience and when I start updating again you'll be sure to know.


End file.
